


A gentle warmth in a winter storm

by Haruprincess



Series: Witcher one-shots [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy fic, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, M/M, Mentions of Aiden - Freeform, Soft Vesemir (The Witcher), Subspace, Unbetaed we die like men, Winter At Kaer Morhen, background/implied relationships - Freeform, birthday fic, listen the fic is soft ok?, mentions of Eskel, mentions of Lambert, not sure if I tagged all this correctly, sub vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: Its a stormy winter day. Jaskier and Vesemir spend the whole day in bed simply relaxing
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Series: Witcher one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125455
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	A gentle warmth in a winter storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/gifts).



> This was an early birthday gift for my dear friend [kylith_dynixan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan). 
> 
> I hope you like it dear :)
> 
> I hope I tagged everything correctly.

The wind whistled harshly against the windows causing them to rattle in their frames. The late fall rain splattering against the glass in waves with the wind. A flash of lightning lit the sky outside followed by a clap of thunder that almost seemed to shake the keep to its very bones. 

Inside was another story. The room was warmly lit by a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. A kettle was beginning to whistle. The younger of the two, a thirty-ish year old, climbed from the four poster bed and moved to the hearth. The brunet crouched by the fire using the poker that was kept to the side to swing the hook out. With a rag he pulled the kettle out and set about making tea on the tray he had set on a table nearby. 

“Will you be long?” The voice croaked from inside the heavy drapery of the bed. 

The brunet smiled to himself as he huffed a laugh. “I just need to get the tea together, Mir.” He called out softly over his shoulder. All he got in return was an unhappy snort. 

“Do we need it?”

“It’ll help with the ache in your bones.” the brunet assured. 

“You help with the ache in my bones, pup.” The man from the bed had peered out. His grey hair loose around him as his golden eyes fell on his bed partner. 

“I’m hardly a pup now.” The brunet laughed as his blue eyes wandered over the man peering out at him. “Now get back in there. It's deathly cold out here.” He made a shooing motion as a shiver coursed through him. Even draped in a pelt, the cold that seeped through the windows was enough for him to have wished he had dressed a little more before removing himself from the nest of warmth. As it was, he was dressed in simple sleep clothes. Soft wool trousers and a loose linen shirt. 

With an unhappy grumble, the older man climbed back into the bed. Jaskier didn’t miss the murmur of “You’re a pup to me.”

“Now, don’t you start that age shit again.” Jaskier called out softly, confident that his witcher would hear him even through the heavy hangings. He got a scoff in return that caused a soft smile to play across his lips. He hummed one of Vesemir’s favorite ballads to himself as he moved about the room to gather what he needed. It was a creation of his own making, but in the stylings of the bards of old just for his witcher. He would murmur the words in Elder occasionally having found the song sounded better sung in his second tongue. 

Having gathered what he needed and situated it on the tray, he moved back to the bed only to find he didn’t have enough hands. 

“Er… Mir? Could you lend me a hand.” He sheepishly called out as he tried moving the fabric aside with his foot. 

Vesemir snorted in a very Geralt-like way before drawing the curtain back enough for the bard to slip in. 

The inside was warm and lit by an enchanted lantern suspended from the canopy. -Jaskier had won the thing in a game of gwent against a mage. Geralt had grumbled at the time that he should have taken the coin instead, but Jaskier was quite proud of his winnings. He had presented it as a gift to Vesemir a few years ago as a courting gift. -

“Here we are, tea.” Jaskier proudly announced as he placed the tray on the side table that sat alongside the large headboard within the canopy. 

Vesemir, as stunning as always, sat on the blankets against the pillows, dressed similarly to Jaskier only with darker fabric hiding his toned and still spry body. 

“We should be out there.” Vesemir grumbled for the umpteenth time today as he crossed his arms. 

“You should be in bed with me. This storm is too harsh to go very far today. The boys will understand.” Jaskier assured for the umpteenth time in return. “You already told them that there would be no training today and to take the day off. Let them have the run of the keep. I’m sure Aiden is keeping Lambert quite busy as I am also sure Geralt and Eskel are quite occupied.” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he poured tea through the strainer into the cups. 

“I don’t want to think about what my boys are doing.” Vesemir frowned, shaking his head. Jaskier tutted and murmured a ‘prude’ with a joking twinkle in his eye as he handed the first cup of tea to the witcher.

Vesemir leveled him with a flat look as he held the cup. 

“Once we are done with the tea, I can share my treats with you.” Jaskier proudly announced as he settled onto the bed fully with his own cup.

“Treats?” 

“Mmmhmm” Jaskier hummed as he blew across his cup.

The inside of the enclosed bed was now taking on the smell of the robust black tea Jaskier liked to bring up the mountain with him for Vesemir every year. He had brought the tea set up a handful of years ago insisting they had something more than just stoneware mugs. “Add a bit of class.” He had joked. 

They chatted quietly as they sipped the tea. Jaskier refilled their cups a few more times before the pot was emptied. 

By that time Vesemir felt more relaxed as some of the aches from his old wounds had seemed to ebb a bit. Jaskier had begun to blend some pain relieving herbs into their tea with the help of Geralt when they took to the path together. He had perfected the blend over the years. 

“Good?” Jaskier asked as he watched the witcher relaxing against the pillows. At the slow nod he got, he left the warmth of the bed taking the tea set with him. He returned quickly with the same try laden with colorful pouches. 

Vesemir glanced at the collection curiously, but didn’t move as Jaskier set the tray nearby before settling himself against the pillows as well. He pulled a pillow against his leg and patted it gently. The older man took the hint and moved down the bed to rest against the offered pillow. 

A heavy pelt was put across him with care. Jaskier made sure to tuck it around the other man just-so to keep the cold out. Once the older man was settled, Jaskier pulled a book from under his pillow. 

“Is this alright?” Jaskier asked as he looked down at the other man with a fond smile. He got a small nod and so he held the book in one hand as he stroked the other through soft, grey locks. 

“A writing on beasties and hunters.” Jaskier read aloud in a soft, warm voice. 

He read aloud from the book as he idolly stroked his fingers across Vesemir’s back and side as well as through his hair. At one point Jaskier opened the pouches and began feeding Vesemir. 

He had brought an assortment of snacks. Sweet meats and nuts that he had only ever experienced in the fanciest of parties. And the dried fruits. Jaskier went out of his way this year to make sure that he got a variety of them from his cousin on the coast. 

He knew Vesemir was well and truly relaxed when the gentle sound of purring permeated the air. Looking down, Jaskier saw the blissful relaxed smile on the other’s face. It warmed his heart to know that he was the only one allowed to see such an expression on the old witcher’s face.

After a few more hours of letting Vesemir float in his happy subspace, Jaskier began the process of bringing him back to himself. As nice as it was to relax like this, they would have to go to the kitchens and have a real meal for the evening. 

Vesemir sat up looking at the other man with a soft smile. “Thanks for that, pup.” Leaning over, he kissed the other who made a delighted little hum in his throat. 

“Anytime my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? comments? I'd be glad to hear. 
> 
> [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/) My inbox is open and empty if anyone wants to say Hi :)


End file.
